Un amour enfin partagé
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: OS. On s'aime pourquoi ne pas se le dire ? Ces deux hommes s'aiment sans se l'avouer. Vont-ils finir par se déclarer ? Qui fera le premier pas ?


Et oui me revoilà avec un OS, par contre c'est la première fois que je traite ce couple. Donc aux habitués de ce ship, je vous demande votre indulgence. J'ai plus d'aise à écrire sur Sevmione, Dramione ou autre qu'eux (surtout qu'à la base je ne suis pas fan des maraudeurs). Pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués à mon style du coup, je suis plutôt fleur bleue, voilà pourquoi en général j'écris que des trucs minions (oui je n'écris plus MIGNON comme ça depuis que les Minions sont entrés dans nos vies :p) et légers. J'espère du coup que ça vous plaira. Selon les retours, j'en écrirais peut-être d'autre à l'avenir parce que finalement, ça m'a amusé ^^.  
C'est parti, bonne lecture à vous ;)

* * *

 **Un amour enfin partagé**

Le réveil fut difficile, encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne supportait pas de perdre le contrôle de la sorte. Il avait oublié la potion et finalement la pleine lune eut raison de lui. Merlin soit loué, la nuit il était interdit de sortir du château, il n'avait donc blessé personne. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se rendre à la cabane hurlante avant de perdre tout contrôle et de devenir ce monstre qu'il redoutait tant. Par contre, il ne comprenait jamais vraiment pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il reprenait conscience en tant qu'humain, il se retrouvait à son point de départ.

Affalé sur le sol de la cabane hurlante, il poussa un profond soupir. Il se sentait affreusement épuisé. Se transformer faisait qu'il passait la nuit à gambader, à faire il ne savait trop quoi. Du coup il manquait cruellement de sommeil. La journée de cours devrait se faire sans lui. Les professeurs allaient encore le disputer pour avoir oublié de prendre la potion qui l'empêchait de se transformer.

Un craquement sourd et lointain se fit entendre. Il se releva tant bien que mal et il enfila rapidement sa chemise et son pantalon. Même s'il s'agissait de l'un de ses trois amis, il était hors de question qu'il le voie ainsi. Il ne s'était toujours pas relevé, s'en sentant incapable lorsque le grincement se rapprocha. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, elle menait à l'escalier. Une immense forme noire apparut alors. Le jeune homme poussa un plus grand soupir lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un immense chien. Ce dernier reprit forme humaine devant l'homme affalé par terre contre le mur, et alla s'asseoir en tailleur devant lui.

« Comment vas-tu mon ami ?

\- Pas très bien. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Hum, je dirais huit heures.

\- Tu n'es pas sur ?

\- Eh bien, on s'est réveillé sur le coup de six heures, ne te pas nous sommes partis à ta recherche. Tu pouvais être à la bibliothèque ou ailleurs, c'est bien ton genre. C'est lorsqu'on ne t'a trouvé nulle part que je me suis dit que peut-être tu serais ici. Comme une loque.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle. Mais comment j'ai pu oublier de prendre cette fichue potion ! Et si j'avais blessé quelqu'un hein ?

\- Il n'y a aucun risque. Lorsque tu as avoué à Dumbledore ta condition, plus ou moins étrange, il a redoublé les dispositifs pour qu'aucun élève n'arrive à sortir du château en pleine nuit.

\- Pourtant j'y suis arrivé ! Et toi et James le faites très souvent.

\- Oui mais nous, nous sommes des délinquants. Et nous faisons ça pour te contenir si tu pars trop en vrille.

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas là la nuit dernière.

-Remus, comment voulais-tu que nous le sachions ? Tu ne nous as rien dit, tu ne nous as même pas réveillés lorsque tu es parti cette nuit. Tu n'avais plus jamais oublié de prendre ta potion depuis cette fameuse nuit.

\- Je sais. Je suis assez distrait en ce moment et je n'avais pas envie de vous impliquer encore une fois dans tout ça. Imagine ce que je pourrais ressentir, si un matin, en reprenant forme humaine, j'apprenais que j'ai tué l'un d'entre vous ? »

Sirius resta silencieux. En effet c'était une possibilité, d'autant plus que ça avait déjà failli arriver. Mais James et lui étaient prêts à mourir si c'était pour venir en aide à leur ami. Ils avaient toujours voulu le libérer de ce tourment qui le rongeait. Mais ce qui tracassait surtout le jeune homme aux cheveux de geai, c'était qu'il n'avait rien vu venir la veille, alors qu'il connaissait Remus mieux que personne, alors que ce matin, il l'avait senti.

« Où est Cornedrue ?

\- Avec Lily. Il s'est dit que tu étais peut-être en promenade dans le parc et comme celui-ci est grand et que monsieur n'avait pas envie d'une promenade matinale, il est resté au château. C'est surtout que comme il a croisé Lily, il a vite oublié ce qui nous avait sortis du lit de si bonne heure.

\- Et Queudver ?

\- Avec James. Toujours à le suivre de loin lorsqu'il est avec Lily. Je trouve ça malsain.

\- Sirius pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Parce que tu as besoin de moi et que visiblement, tu ne peux pas compter sur les deux autres.

\- Et comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois tu es là. Je ne sais pas si avant le lever du jour tu reprends un semblant de conscience ou non qui te ramène ici, mais en tout cas tu es là. »

Remus lui-même ne comprenait pas. Peut-être que Sirius avait raison, il avait un semblant de conscience le matin qui le ramenait à la cabane hurlante. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'heure il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Et il était trop faible pour se lever. Comme en écho à cette pensée, Sirius se leva et lui tendit la main, le loup l'attrapa, se releva avec difficulté et vacilla une fois debout. Sirius le serra contre lui, passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Aller, je te ramène au château. Il est tant que tu ailles dormir un peu. »

Le retour au château fut sinueux. Sous la fatigue et la faiblesse, Remus tenait difficilement debout et bien que Sirius soit fort, le ramener jusqu'à la tour des Gryffindor fut très compliqué. Il fallait aussi esquiver les professeurs, afin que le sermon soit retardé au moment où Remus serait remis sur pied et qu'il irait en cours.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent enfin leur salle commune, tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux. Remus tenait encore moins que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la cabane. James était assis dans un coin avec Lily. Lorsqu'il les vit, une lueur de culpabilité gagna ses yeux et il se leva d'un bond pour prêter main forte à Sirius. « Que s'est-il passé ? » entendirent-il chuchoter Lily. Sans y faire attention, ils montèrent Remus jusqu'à leur dortoir et l'installèrent enfin dans son lit.

« Je suis désolé – souffla James – je ne me serai jamais imaginé qu'il s'agissait de cela. Il n'avait plus jamais oublié sa potion depuis deux ans.

\- Laisse James, ce n'est rien. Laissons-le dormir maintenant. »

James redescendit à la salle commune tandis que Sirius bordait Remus, déjà endormi. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Dors bien mon prince ! »

La journée s'était bien écoulée, en milieu d'après-midi, Remus ouvra les yeux et découvrit un vieil homme, aux longs cheveux et à la longue barbe argent, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu nuit avec des lunes argentées, assit sur le bord de son lit. Il paniqua immédiatement.

« Nuit difficile Remus ?

\- Professeur Dumbledore… Je…

\- Chut. Vous avez encore besoin de repos. Sachez que les nuits comme celles-ci, je garde toujours un œil sur vous. Je ne vous laisserai jamais faire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Promettez-moi de régler ce qui vous tracasse. Cela vous rend tête en l'air au point d'en oublier le plus important. »

Dumbledore le ponctua d'un sourire et disparut, laissant derrière lui un Remus perplexe. Comment savait-il que quelque chose le tracassait ainsi ? Les forces lui étant revenues, le jeune loup se leva et en profita pour aller se laver et mettre des vêtements propres. Il descendit à la salle commune, se disant qu'il devrait sûrement voir le professeur Slughorn pour avoir sa potion, afin d'être sûr cette fois de l'avoir et la prendre. Il était hors de question d'oublier à nouveau le mois suivant. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée, un livre à la main, personne ne remontrait après le repas vu le temps superbe qu'il faisait.

Sirius débarqua en trombe dans la salle, un œil mauvais, l'air bougon. Lorsqu'il aperçut Remus, il sourit et alla s'asseoir près de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux. Lorsque je me suis réveillé le professeur Dumbledore était là. Je le soupçonne de m'avoir donné quelque chose pour que je me remettre plus vite.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Tu t'es fait passer un savon je parie.

\- Étrangement, non. Il m'a donné un conseil.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

\- Aucune importance. Pourquoi cet air si mauvais ? Parce que tu as beau me montrer une belle joie de vivre là à l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas quand tu es rentré et je te connais.

\- J'ai encore eu une retenue.

\- Sirius - soupira Remus- tu es incorrigible. James aussi ?

\- Non juste moi cette fois.

\- Et c'est ça qui t'énerve ?

\- Oui. Il n'est plus pareil depuis qu'il est toujours avec Lily.

\- C'est parce qu'il est amoureux.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est que l'amour toi ?

\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- M'aurais-tu caché des choses ? »

Remus garda le silence, sous l'insistance de son ami, il se leva pour aller prendre le repas. Après tout, il n'avait pas mangé de la journée et la faim le tiraillait. Le temps sublime donna envie au loup d'aller se promener dans le parc. Contre toute attente Sirius le suivit. Sûrement voulait-il s'assurer que Remus était assez retapé pour faire une ballade comme ça.

Ils passèrent le long du lac, pendant que Sirius racontait sa journée et se plaignit d'aller en retenue. Puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche d'un mur recouvert de lierre. Ils s'installèrent dans le coin secret des maraudeurs, complètement aménagé pour les pique-niques et autres moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient parfois envie d'avoir.

Remus s'assit sur un rondin de bois en soupirant et Sirius se mit juste en face de lui, redevenu soudainement très sérieux. Remus l'interrogea du regard, mais son interlocuteur parut soudain mal à l'aise.

« Remus, me permettrais-tu quelque chose ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mais rien d'illégal ! »

Sirius rit, il s'approcha plus près de Remus, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage. Avec un élan de courage soudain, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun aux cheveux courts assis devant lui. À la grande surprise de Sirius, Remus lui rendit son baiser, le rendant ainsi plus profond. Il lui ouvrit la bouche avec la sienne pour y introduire sa langue. Le baiser se prolongea quelques minutes, avant que les deux hommes ne s'écartent, se regardant le souffle court.

« J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps, souffla Remus.

\- Et moi donc, rit Sirius. C'est donc ça qui te perturbait au point d'en oublier ta potion.

\- Peut-être, ricana Remus. Après tout, comment un tel amour pouvait être réciproque. Dès que tu te transformes en chien tu attires toutes les filles du château, qui te font des tonnes de caresses et tu as l'air d'aimer ça.

\- Je ne contrôle pas toujours mes émotions de chien et tous les chiens aiment être caressés. Mais il n'y a qu'une personne dont je rêve les caresses pour le restant de mes jours. Devrais-je plutôt dire, un seul homme ? »

Remus rougit et Sirius lui sourit. Il prit la main du brun pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

« Ne disons rien à James, il nous charrierait tellement que ça en serait invivable.

\- Raison de plus pour lui dire et nous venger sur sa relation avec Lily. Tu verras qu'il nous foutra la paix en un rien de temps. »

La pénombre commença à tomber, le parc s'était vidé, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent vigoureusement avant de retourner vers le château main dans la main.

* * *

 _Merci mes superbes bêtas pour votre travail. Dragsou pour tes propositions et Aësalys de m'avoir fait l'honneur de me corriger, et pour ton travail précis. Vous vous êtes complétez toutes les deux. Merci de tout cœur de contribuer à rendre mon texte meilleur et parfait )_

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ou à me dire ce qui ne va pas, si vous voulez que j'en récrive ou si je ferais mieux d'arrêter xD. J'attends vos reviews ;)_**


End file.
